


Phantom Limb Syndrome

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, i'm a monster, just read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5702395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That feeling when...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phantom Limb Syndrome

~ Phantom Limb Syndrome ~

Sometimes she wakes from a nightmare with his name on her lips, reaching out for him in the dark. And she swears she can feel his arm wrap around her waist, can feel him pull her firmly against his chest, can feel his lips press a gentle kiss against her forehead, can hear his voice whispering, "It's alright. It was just a dream. It wasn't real. It's okay, I'm here."

The pillow from his side of the bed still carries a faint trace of his scent, although that fact is of little comfort to her as reality comes crashing down and she remembers that he's not here. The dream _was_ real. And nothing will ever be okay again.

~end~


End file.
